A lifelong love and a silent goodbye
by AntwSpring
Summary: Before Jiraiya leaves to search for Pain, he will speak his last words to his lady. Jiraiya x Tsunade .Please review!


A lifelong love and a silent goodbye.

Before Jiraiya leaves to search for Pain, he will speak his last words to his lady. Jiraiya x Tsunade

Warnings and Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone who resembles or reminds you of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto and whoever helps him with his workings of the manga/anime. Please be warned that there are spoilers, for you who has not seen or read this far.

1

"Tsunade, I will be leaving now." she sat on her haunches and threw up in her dustbin. Many emotions is running through the princess.

First, she did not want him to see her like this.

Secondly, she did not want him to leave.

And thirdly she did not want to loose this man, she has no idea how she will take it if she would loose him, she wasn't even sure if she can handle it. But he is so stubborn; he would never listen to her. She knows that he is not going to come back. She blinked back her tears, she would not cry in front of him. Jiraiya looks at his beautiful woman behind her table. According to him, she had always belonged to him. It does not matter how many times she rejected him

"You handle you drink worse than I do..." Jiraiya made his way to her helping her up from the ground. He hates to see her like this. He saw her like this only twice. The first time was after her brother's death and the last was after Dan's death. He knows she is worried about him. But he did not what her to be. _I am the legendary Sannin. Argg who am I kidding, I am only human._ He thought to himself.

"Maybe we should take a little rest somewhere." Tsunade said looking at Jiraiya. He smiled; he knows what she is implying. She wanted a piece of Pervy Sage. He blushed and smirked at the same time. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom in the Hokage mansion.

"Marry me, Tsunade.' Jiraiya said looking down at the Princess in his arms. She snorts.

"Only if you return." She answered him. He knows once he returns; she will sing a different story. But he did not care. This is the very first time she did not reject him straight away.

He turned the doorknob with his hand and pushed the door open with his foot. He carried her into her room. He walked slowly to her bed while he steps over paperwork. She was never one for paperwork. But now he has seen it all. He put her down in the middle of her bed. He stood up straight next to her bed staring down at her. Though his princess was drunk, she remains a stunning woman.

"Kiss me." Tsunade whispered to him. He could not believe his ears. He sat down beside her on the bed. With a big smile on his face. His princess has asked him for a kiss, out of her own. He closed his eyes. He knows exactly why she does it. It breaks his heart to see her like this. His Princess does not think he will return.

Why should it be so difficult? He pressed his lips against hers. Her lips are so soft. He kissed her with all the emotions within him. He wanted her to know how much he loves her. How much he has always loved her. He lies on his side, and she lies on her back. He reaches over to touch her face, rubbed his thumb over her cheek. She threw her arms around his neck, jamming her fingers in his long white hair. She pulled him closer hardening their kiss.

She licked his lower lip. She literally begged him to take her tongue into his mouth. He smiles and opens his mouth. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and started looking for his. Her tongue tasted like saki. With her hand in his hair she pulls his head back, causing him to moan.

She pushed herself up, without breaking their kiss. She threw her leg over him. She is now sitting on his hips. She pushes him down onto the bed, so that he is lying on his back. She bent forward and kissed him passionately. She pushes his red coat over his shoulders. Sending shivers down Jiraiya spine. She loosens his black belt and violently threw it on the floor. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and ripping his fishnet shirt open. She licks his star shaped scar on his chest she kissed him on his stomach all the way down to his trouser. Her trained fingers loosened his pants and pulled him down to his ankles. She stands on her knees between his legs and smirked.

She takes his penis into her mouth. Her mouth is hot and wet with build up saliva. She sucks up and down his shaft. He moans and threw his head back is pleasure. He could feel that she is enjoying herself. With each trust she moaned on his member, so vary her rhythm, speed and intensity. She gently caresses his testicles and then she upping the pace for a few strokes. Take him to the edge then bring him back from the brink to get him revved up and eager for more.

She licked, sucked and played with his erect penis using her tongue; she isn't shy to make eye contact with him. She wants to see him bliss. The way he kept his eyes closed, the way he opened and closed his mouth in pleasure. To make sure she's hitting the spot, she watched and listened to his reactions. She gently, very gently sucks on his testicles one at a time. She then kisses him lightly in his inner thighs. She licks his super sensitive perineum.

He is losing his head. He is losing himself in satisfaction. Jiraiya spun her around and pushed her down over the bed. With one movement he had her totally naked.

He thrusts himself into her wet hotspot. She screamed out in pleasure. He felt so big and she felt so tight. The thrusts felt deeper and more sensual and Tsunade pushed back against him with each thrust making it all feel even better Tsunade was on the verge of a wave of euphoria as Jiraiya leaned over her back to grab her breast as he still moved in and out of her. Rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger as his other hand went to Tsunade's core and he ran the pad of his thumb over her clit making her gasp and moan loudly. Smirking he started thrusting into her faster as he rubbed her clit and her breast making her gasp, pant and moan. Tsunade felt as if she was going to explode she had never felt something so good the sensations she was feeling she couldn't describe but the spring in her stomach was winding tighter and tighter with every thrust.

Biting on her lip, she tried to hold back so she could feel more of the incredible pleasure but as Jiraiya slammed into her and pushed harder on her clit she screamed out the feeling of euphoria falling over her like a thick blanket. As her walls tightened around Jiraiya's member she felt him shutter then felt the warmth of his release fill her, her knees were shaking and she buried her face in the softness of her bed as her ragged breathing slowed. Feeling Jiraiya pull out she rolled over and faced him his body is covered in a fine sheen of sweat as was her own, looking at his black eyes she saw his breath came out more ragged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This is taken out of the manga. Please note this is a high alert spoiler, but I have made changes**!

"You're dealing with someone, who is strong enough to keep akatsuki in line. And you are gonna waltz right into their turf." Tsunade said. She covers herself with a blanket, while Jiraiya got dressed

"Yes I should be going..." He answered. He couldn't look at her.

"Come back alive..." Tsunade sat up and folded her hands in her lap.

" ..." Jiraiya turned to face his love.

"If if loose you too...I..." Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence. A big ball of sadness builds up in her throat.

"Are you gonna cry for me?! Ha-ha I'm honoured. I don't suppose ill get many tears as Dan did, though, hahahaha." Jiraiya found this amusing. But. He also wanted to comfort her.

"Asshole" She snapped at him. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"How about we make a gamble of it, since there is no way you would ever win a bet. You can bet I'll die." He smiled at her.

"What?" she managed to keep her tears back. Argg this man just knew which buttons to push..

"Bwhaha. I'm joking. I'm joking." He was a smart man; she could see her anger building up in her eyes.

"?" she growl at him. His face grows serious.

"A guy gets stronger when turned down, and he's useless unless he's experienced it enough to joke about it, otherwise he won't have enough material." Jiraiya held up one of his novels. He gave her a gentle smile.

'So it's a male's job to be strong, is it?" she felt him sit down next to her. She was still naked, and he was now fully dressed.

"Well. Yeah. And happiness isn't something that men are meant to seek." He put his arm around her shoulders. He has always seeked happiness for just one person, and maybe just maybe he wouldn't see her beautiful face. He took her chin with his free hand and turned her face to look at him. He kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes. Keeping the tears back.

"..." she didn't know what to say, she was scare her voice will give her sadness away. But she found courage. If her voice wants to betray her, then fine. "Haha... What's with you acting all cool? You can't even get rejected without us women..." He could hear her sadness. But he didn't comment on it. Her caramel eyes looked deep into his black eyes. He loved her eyes.

"Haha... That's for sure." He was thinking about all the time he got rejected by her. Her face turned serious. She jumped on Jiraiya sitting on his lap. She pressed her face against his big chest. She sobbed into his jacket.

"If anything happens, send a toad to me. I'll come for you right away." She cried very hard into his chest. She didn't care anymore.

"Don't say thing like that. You're not to leave the village. The village is relying on you right now." His voice is soft. He cares her hair brushing it gently.

"There are a lot of people who could take over as Hokage." Tsunade still cried she didn't care what happened to the village, she just cared for the man that's holding her.

"A village can't stay stable if its leader keeps on changing. There's nobody in this village who can do the job better that you." He kissed her on top of her head.

"We have Kakashi, and we have Naruto when that time comes." She whipped the tears with the back of her hand. She looked up to see his face. His face is calm and gentle. She has never seen him like this. She loved this man. But. Yet she can't say it out loud.

"Kakashi's fair enough. But even if you did give your necklace... Naruto's not yet there." He signed. He hugged her close. Her body is so small against his.

"Well you're the one who's been training him like crazy. You even taught him the rasengan." She tried to giggle, but her voice is still broken with sadness.

"Well that was on whim, for old time's sake. I got thinking back to when I was teaching Minato." He laughed with the memory.

"Minato Namikaze. There certainly is a resemblance..." she put her small hand on his cheek. Rubbing over it with the thumb.

"Nah, Minato had the sort of talent you only find once in a decade. We haven't had another genius like him since. He was a kind man and yet his spirit was incredible. He became the fourth in the blink of an eye... I've never had kids, so I wouldn't really know. But. If he was mine, I'd be damn proud." He closed his eyes and shook his head gently. He is still smiling.

"Haha... When you say that, it makes me think Naruto isn't that much like him at all. If you were to ask me, I'd say he takes more after his mother... when it comes to his personality and his techniques... he just like Kushina Uzumaki." She said. She is now thinking of Naruto's mom. Her short temper reminded her of Sakura. But all her other personal traits reminder her of Hinata.

"Always talking that tomboy with the red hair... she was just like a little boy." Jiraiya laughed out loud. This caused Tsunade to bounce in his lap. She hugged him gently.

"Though she did become a real beauty when she grew up... Naruto's face is more like his father." She closed her eyes. She would like to sit in his lap forever.

"That is why I always see Minato, when I look at Naruto, for me it's almost like looking at a grandson." He looked down at her. He needs to go. He gently picked her up and set her down on her bed. Her eyes glowing with tears. She knew what would come next. "Well then..." He said. He didn't want to leave her. "I'll get going." He kissed her soft red lips. "See you." Oh Tsunade. He thought. When I get back I will ask you to marry me again. And I'm not taking no for an answer this time. He smiled and got up. He didn't look back at her. But, he could hear her crying getting louder.

"I love you Tsunade." He whispered and closed the door behind him.

The End


End file.
